


Not a Home

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Songfic, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music blares in my ears</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "House" and fanfic100 prompt "New Year"

_I’ll be coming home, just to be alone_

The music blares in my ears- I'm sure it is completely audible a few feet away from my headphones. My walkman is the one thing I miss every year when I go back to Hogwarts. The rest of it… well, let's just say that I don't care either way.

_No matter how hard I try, you’re never satisfied_

At first my mom thought that it was wonderful that I had this magic. She had always believed in premonitions and things, and she calmed my stepfather down by saying she was sure that my little sister would be just as special.

_This house is not a home_

But she didn't get her letter this past year, which is somehow my fault. Right. Now I know why Harry never talks about his relatives. They claim to support us, but they just don't understand.

I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts.

_This house is not a home_


End file.
